Harry's Proposal
by JessicaLouisePotter
Summary: On second thoughts, maybe proposing in the middle of the Auror Department hadn't been the greatest idea Harry had ever had. Damn his insufferable Gryffindor courage. Drarry- fluff- one-shot


**Title-: Harry's Proposal**

 **DISCLAIMER-: I do not own Harry Potter, blah blah blah. I was inspired by a song I was listening to at 11:42 on a Tuesday night while wearing a fuzzy dressing gown a covered in a thick duvet on my bed because goddamn it, it gets cold in England in January. Literally everything belongs to JK Rowling don't even test me. Enjoy whatever this is that has come from my brain.**

 **Summary-: Just a short little ficlet intended to be a Drabble but I got carried away. Harry proposes to Draco in the middle of the Auror department.**

 **Rating-: T**

Tonight we're fading fast

I just wanna make this last

If I could, say the things that I wanna say,

I'd find a way to make you stay,

 _I'd, never let you get away_

 _Catch you in all the games we play so,_

 _Go ahead rip my heart out, show me what love's all about_

 _Go ahead rip my heart out, that's what loves all about._

 _I want you to make me this way,_

 _I need you to need me to stay._

 _If you say that you don't feel a thing,_

 _If you don't know, let me go._

 ** _-If You Don't Know, 5 Seconds of Summer (AKA- ya girl's fave band)_**

All things considered, proposing in the middle of the Auror Department wasn't the best idea Harry had ever had. Harry had just wanted Draco to marry him and perhaps in hindsight, doing so in front of all their friends and colleagues hadn't been the best time or place.

Harry was just strolling through Muggle London when a beautiful jewellers had caught his eye, catching his interest and obtaining every last inch of his curiosity. The frontal display of the shop had been showing off a vast supply of glittering diamonds and precious stones, each one attached to stunning ring bands engraved with all sorts of gorgeous patterns, others hanging prettily off of thin silver and gold chains. For weeks, Harry had been searching for the perfect ring for his demanding partner, wanting to give him the best. No such luck. Every jewellers he had visited so far had been total busts. But this one was so endearing that Harry just had to go in. The shop was small and if the slightly tattered sign hanging from the entrance was anything to go by, it was quite old and in a state of almost–only-a-bit-not-all-the-way-disrepair.

A single display in the centremost point of the tiny room contained two of the most beautiful engagement rings Harry had seen in his short life on this earth. They sparkled with the promise of a 'yes' with such certainty that Harry truly believed them.

However as luck would have it, a small, elderly woman had just popped her head out of a back room with such a look of excitement plastered onto her wrinkled face that Harry very nearly turned back. Perturbing eyes glinted with a strange look that in all his years as an Auror, Harry had never seen.

"Hello, would you be interested in purchasing a piece of jewellery?" The woman was inching her way closer to him, circling a disused cash register and watching him with keen interest. Harry pretended to be very interested in the dusty flooring he was currently making absent-minded swirls in with his shoe.

"Um… yes, please. I quite like this one." Harry pointed out the one he wanted, feeling rather nervous in the old woman's presence, her milky grey eyes boring into his own. Scurrying to the opposite side of the glass cabinet, Harry began to inspect the green patch of mould growing on the corner of the aforementioned cabinet.

"Good choice, good choice." The woman muttered under her breath as she undid the catch holding the door closed and let the cabinet swing open. Selecting the ring harry had chosen, she haphazardly placed in in a ring box and slammed the cabinet closed once more. Rushing to join with the ceiling, a cloud of dust rose from the area of said slammed door.

Harry stuttered out a 'thank you', paid the bill and hurried out of the dingy little shop, refusing to look back.

Draco had met him back at their home but Harry only told him he'd gone for a walk and seen a creepy woman on the way back. Draco hadn't really accepted his feeble excused but had put it aside and allowed Harry to begin cooking dinner- Draco couldn't make a cup of tea without burning something, as told by the large singe extending from their ceiling fan to the opposite wall in the other room. This could also be told by the scar curving from Harry's collarbone to his earlobe from the time Draco had attempted something more adventurous than tea (coffee).

"Yes."

"What? Yes you'll marry me?" Harry asked with confusion lacing his tone.

"Yes to marring you daft git. But on one condition."

Every breath in the Auror department was held and a few eyebrows were raised at Draco's peculiar additional condition. Ron Weasley spoke first. "Why do you need anything more, Malfoy?" He growled aggressively, not quite over calling Draco by his surname.

"On the one condition," Draco continued as if he had never been interrupted, "That you'll marry me too." A collective chuckle spread first from Harry and then following to the entire department of Aurors.

"We really are stupid, aren't we?" Harry commented as he stood from his place on one knee.

"Yes, we are." Draco claimed Harry's lips in a slow, gentle kiss which lasted a little longer than necessary, in Ron's opinion.


End file.
